Mud Monsters
by Angel Raye
Summary: Another POV from the "Our Daughters" series.


Hi Everyone! Well I got several requests on POV stories from the "Our Daughters" series. This one takes place during Annika's story when she is three years old. For those of you who have read Annika's story it is from the Chapter "Mud Monsters." Take into consideration that Annika and Gloria are only three and four in this part. I am trying to tell their parts like three and four year olds but it has been a very long time since I was either of those ages so bear with me.  
This story is for Mandi who requested this.  
E-mail me for requests of POV stories from the "Our Daughters" series at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own all of the Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini.  
  
Mud Monsters  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Annika's POV  
It was fun to go outside again. It had been raining for a long time. Gloria and me went outside to play. The sun was so pretty.  
"Look," shouted Gloria as she pointed to a huge mud puddle.  
"Wow," I said as I knelt down in front of it.  
"Let's make mud pies," Gloria told me. She began to play.  
"Mama won't like it," I said.  
"Who cares," Gloria tossed a handful of mud at me. I knelt down beside her and began to play. It was fun. I was getting very dirty but I did not care. Gloria stood up but then she fell back down into the mud. I laughed. She looked so funny all covered in mud. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I fell in and got all covered with mud too.  
"You," I said and I threw some mud at her. She threw some back. Pretty soon we were fighting with the mud just throwing it at each other.  
"What are you doing," asked a voice. We turned around and saw Maggie and Daisy standing there. They had just gotten home from school.  
"Playing," Gloria told them. "Why don't you play with us?"  
"Yuck," Daisy made a face.  
"I don't want to get my dress dirty," said Maggie.  
"You are not going to tell are you," I asked feeling scared that they would.  
"We are not tattletales," Maggie told us.  
"Good," said Gloria as she stuck her tongue out at them.  
"You are a brat," said Daisy as she and Maggie went into the palace.  
"Someone else is going to come," I told Gloria as that feeling I get sometimes came.  
"Who cares," said Gloria and she tossed another handful of mud at me. I threw some back and the mud fight got started again. Then we heard another voice behind us.  
"Girls what are you doing?"  
We both turned around and saw Aunt Amy and Uncle Greg standing behind us. Ariel was in her stroller. She was a mess too with Popsicle all over her face and hair. I looked at Gloria and myself and saw that there was not one spot that did not have mud on it.  
"I don't have to tell you," Gloria told Aunt Amy.  
"Get out of that mud this minute," Aunt Amy ordered. I got out knowing if I did not listen to Aunt Amy Mama would be really mad. Gloria stayed.  
"I told you to come out," Amy told Gloria.  
"I don't have to," Gloria stuck her tongue out at Aunt Amy. I can't believe she did that.  
"You are only getting yourself into deeper trouble young lady," Aunt Amy pulled Gloria out of the mud. She told Uncle Greg to watch us so she could get our mamas. She called us mud monsters. Gloria thought that was funny and she started laughing. Ariel was laughing too. Aunt Amy came back with Mama and Aunt Mina.  
"Tell me those aren't our children," Mama begged when she saw me.  
"I am afraid they are," Aunt Amy said in an angry kind of voice. I was glad when she told Mama that I at least got out when she told me too. Gloria got in trouble when Aunt Amy told Aunt Mina that she would not get out of the mud. Aunt Mina grabbed Gloria's hand and took her back to their quarters.  
Mama looked down at me, "You know you are not supposed to play in the mud young lady." She looked kind of mad too.  
"Gloria told me too," I whined.  
"That does not matter,' said Mama. She told Aunt Amy to watch me for a few more minutes and went inside. Aunt Amy pulled a baby wipe out of Ariel's diaper bag and tried to clean my face a little bit.  
"How can such a little person get into a huge mess," she muttered.  
"It was fun," I pouted.  
Aunt Amy did not say anything. Mama came back with a towel and took my clothes off. "You do not need to get mud all over the palace," she told me. She wrapped me in the towel and carried me back to our quarters.  
After my bath I got put in time out.  
  
Amy's POV  
I was glad that the rain had stopped. Greg and I always liked taking time out from our duties to spend with Ariel. Since it was a nice day we took her for a walk. Poor little Ariel was teething since her back molars were coming in. Halfway through our walk she started screaming in pain. I fished through her diaper bag and realized that I had forgotten her teething ring. Fortunately an ice cream truck came by so Greg decided to get her a Popsicle. That helped but Ariel was a very messy eater. Soon she had a sticky mess all over her face and hair. I was not looking forward to cleaning her up.   
I was very surprised to get back to the palace and seeing two small children playing in a huge mud puddle. At first I could not tell who they were but closer inspection told me that they were Annika and Gloria. They were completely covered with mud and by the looks of it they were having a mud fight. I went right up to them.   
"Girls," I used my most stern voice. It worked since they both almost jumped out of their skins. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"I don't have to tell you," Gloria told me in that rude voice of hers. Oh how I wanted to give that child a whipping.  
"Get out of that mud this minute," I ordered. Annika got out immediately. She knew better than to disobey her elders. On the other hand Gloria stayed.  
"I told you to come out," I told Gloria.  
"I don't have to," Gloria stuck her tongue out at me. I began to wonder how someone like Mina could produce such a rude child.  
"You are only getting yourself into deeper trouble young lady," I pulled Gloria out of the mud. I took a good look at them. Compared to these two Ariel was immaculate right now. I knew both Raye and Mina were not going to be happy to see this. "Greg please keep an eye on these two mud monsters so I can get Mina and Raye."  
"I will," Greg promised. I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying very hard not to laugh. I went to get Mina and Raye.  
  
Raye's POV  
Serenity had just asked me if Chad and I would mind going to the United States for a week in a few months. I agreed and now I was wondering what I would do with my little Annika since she would not be able to come with us. She had not spent one night away from us so I knew she was going to have a hard time.  
Amy came walking into the conference room. There was a grim look on her normally gentle face. "Raye and Mina," she said. "You are needed outside."  
"What's going on," I asked as I got up.  
"Just come with me," Amy muttered. Mina and I exchanged glances and followed her. We knew this had to do with the children somehow. Whoever said parenthood was boring obviously never had an active role in it. Since Annika came along I had not had a dull moment yet. I am not complaining. That child has given me more joy than I ever dreamed I could have. We followed Amy outside and I was horrified to see two children completely covered with mud from head to toe.   
"Please tell me those aren't our children," I cried out in dismay.  
"I'm afraid they are," Amy grimly replied. "Annika got out as soon as I told her too but Gloria was rude and stuck her tongue out at me."  
"You are in big trouble young lady," Mina grabbed Gloria's hand and pulled her inside. I was thankful that Annika was not rude.   
"You know you are not supposed to play in the mud young lady," I told my daughter in a firm voice.  
"Gloria told me too," whined Annika. That was always her excuse. Someone told her.  
"That does not matter," I pointed out. I turned to Amy. "Would you please keep an eye on her for one more minute so I can get something from our quarters?"  
"Of course," Amy replied as she started digging around in Ariel's diaper bag. Ariel was covered with something sticky. I would have gladly traded situations with Amy at the moment. I dashed to our quarters thinking I had only just washed Annika's hair two days ago and now I was going to have to again today. "What a bother," I thought to myself. I got back to our quarters and grabbed a towel from the linen cupboard. I figured I would strip Annika down outside rather than have her trailing mud through the palace for the maids to clean up. I got back outside and saw that Amy had attempted to clean Annika's face but with little success. I knelt down in front of her and stripped her down to her underwear. I was glad I put old clothes on her this morning. These were ruined and I would have been most upset if she had been wearing something new. "You do not need to be tracking mud into the palace," I told her. I wrapped her up in a towel and carried her upstairs. I didn't waste anytime putting her into the bathtub. Annika loves baths but she hated having her hair washed. While I massaged the shampoo into her hair she just screamed. Usually it broke my heart to hear her crying so much but today I was just too annoyed with her. Once she was clean I dressed her in some clean clothes and then sat her on the couch so that I could brush her hair. She sat very still. She loved having her hair brushed too.  
"I do not want this to happen again," I firmly told her.  
"But Gloria told me too," Annika repeated.  
"That does not matter," I replied. "When you know something is wrong you do not do it."  
Annika turned on her charm. Looking all cute and sweet she flung her arms around me and gave me a big kiss. "I love you Mama," she told me.  
"I love you too Sweetheart," I replied hugging and kissing her back. "But you still have a time out so get to it." That charming act of hers worked more effectively on Chad then it did on me. Annika pouted and went over to the time out chair and sat down. I smiled as I felt the strong love I always felt for her. She could be a rascal at times but I adored her to no end and nothing would ever change that. So she got into the mud. At least she had a good time.  
  
Gloria's POV  
Why is it that whenever I have fun someone has to ruin it? I just love playing in the mud. Aunt Amy came and told us to get out. I did not want too. So she pulled me out instead. I knew Mommy was going to be mad at me and I was right. As soon as Aunt Amy told her what I did Mommy took my hand and pulled me to our quarters.  
"Why were you rude to Aunt Amy," she asked.   
"I did not want to get out of the mud," I grumbled.  
"Well I hope you had a good time because now you have to have a bath," Mommy told me.  
"I don't wanna take a bath," I howled.  
"Too bad," Mommy grumbled and she placed me in front of the mirror. "Take a look at yourself." I looked and saw that I had mud all over me. Mommy began taking my clothes off. Once she did she spanked me. I began to cry. "Next time someone tells you to do something you do it. I don't want any rudeness." Mommy plunked me in the tub and began cleaning me off.   
"We are going to have to wash your hair," Mommy told me.  
"NO," I screamed but Mommy began pouring water on my head anyway.   
After my bath Mommy made me go to time out. I hated time out. There was nothing to do. "This isn't fair," I whined. "Annika was playing in the mud too."  
"And I am sure Aunt Raye is punishing her too," Mommy told me. "You know you are not to play in the mud. Your clothes are ruined now."  
"I don't care," I yelled but then Mommy pulled me off the chair and spanked me again.   
"Watch your mouth," she shouted. I began to cry again. This time Mommy pulled me into her arms and hugged me. "I just want you to be a good girl," she whispered. "I love you."  
"I love you too Mommy," I said as I hugged her back.  
  
Mina's POV  
I thought I was going to die when Amy took Raye and I to see our children covered with mud. I had just washed Gloria's hair last night. That was always pain. She looked like someone had just dipped her into a pool of mud. Only the whites of her eyes showed. If she were someone else's child other than my own I would have burst out laughing. Annika looked the same. In fact if it weren't for the bow and the fact that Gloria is taller than Annika I would not have been able to tell the two apart. I was furious when Amy told me how rude Gloria was to her. Nine children born to the Scouts and I had to have the rude, obnoxious one. If you ask me the others had it made compared to what I have to go through? Don't get me wrong. I love her with all my heart and I would not trade her in for anyone.  
"You are in big trouble young lady," I sternly told her as I took her hand and dragged her back inside. She was trailing mud all over the place. I felt bad for the maids.   
"It's not fair we were having fun," Gloria whined as she tried to keep up with my fast pace.  
"Life isn't fair," I grumbled. "I don't object to you getting a little dirty but this is unacceptable."  
We got back to our quarters and I turned the bath on right away. Once Gloria was stripped down I spanked her. She immediately started howling. If she had not been rude to Amy she would have not been spanked. Under her protests I washed her hair and cleaned the mud off of her. She was the worst when it came to having her hair washed. Gloria could not sit still if her life depended on it. She screamed the entire time. I was afraid the people in the United Stated could hear her she was so loud. Once she was dried off and in clean clothes I sat her in time out. She protested loudly but I did not give in.  
"It's no fair," she whined. "Annika was playing in the mud too."  
I did not care that Annika was playing in the mud. Annika was not my child, Gloria was. I knew Raye would be punishing Annika too. I pointed that out to Gloria and then told her, "You know you are not to play in the mud. Your clothes are ruined now."  
Gloria shot her mouth at me, "Who cares." That did it. I gave her another spanking. Gloria started howling again. I wrapped my arms around her and told her I love her. She may be rude and obnoxious but she was my child and I loved her with all my heart and soul.  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
